Child Of Furter
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: Janet Weiss has been living a perfect life style - until faces from her past emerge. And they're after something she doesn't have any more, something she never wanted in the first place... Please R&R!
1. A Face From The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I only wish I did! That lucky honour belongs to the charming Richard O'Brien**

--

"You're on in five minutes Miss Weiss!" The club manager announced, poking his head around the dressing room door.

"Thank you," A female voice replied.

Janet Weiss was sat at her dressing room table. The mirror in front of her was outlined with flashing light bulbs. She applied a fresh coat of scarlet lipstick to her lips and pouted. Her hair was teased and perfect. She wore a long white dress, sparkling with diamonds. She was stunning and talented, a local celebrity said to go far. Her stage name wasn't Janet Weiss of course, it was much too plain. Instead she went under the name of Jasmine Darling. Smooth and classy.

"We're ready for you Miss Weiss!" The club manager called from outside.

"Show time" Janet sighed to herself. She stood and left the room.

The hall outside was in pandemonium. All the acts performing at Denton's most glamorous bar, Farley's, were rushing around outside. Janet pushed herself through the throng to get to the stage. The red velvet curtains were down, waiting for her moment to perform. Finally they rose and Janet took to the stage. The room was in complete darkness, a single spotlight glowing on Janet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jasmine Darling…" A smooth voice said, and the piano started to play as Janet sang 'Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend'.

She had never known she could sing until that November night five years before. Even if she had known she never would have showed it off; she was much to shy and meek. But suddenly confidence exuded from her and her personality shone.

The crowd broke into raucous applause, screaming for an encore. Janet blew them kisses, bowing and accepting the roses that flew at her. She was just about to say thank you when she saw a person in the crowd that made her heart stop. A woman with short bright red hair, dressed in a jacket of golden sequins, was staring at her from the middle row. She noticed Janet looking and got up immediately, running away. She gave one last glance at Janet before disappearing.

"Th-thank you! Good night!" Janet said, facing the crowd again. She went behind the curtains back stage.

"Janet you were fabulous! How about a drink?" The club manager, Donald Dunk, asked.

Donald was extremely hand some. He had a smooth chiselled face, topped with thick blonde hair. He was muscular and wore desginer suits. He was a business man, a lady's man. Janet had been hankering for him since the day she had met him. Now it was her chance to make a good impression.

"Sure. I'll just get changed" Janet said, smiling and tossing her hair.

Janet went back to her dressing room and sat down heavily on the sofa. Thinking back to who she had saw in the crowd, she put her head in her hands. That couldn't of been … no, she was dead! A figment of the past. She couldn't bare to think what would happened if any of those … people returned. They'd ruin the new life style she had worked so hard to attain. Now that Brad was out of the picture there was nothing cramping her style.

Quickly changing into a small black wool dress, grabbing her clutch bag, re-doing her make up, spritzing fresh perfume over her body and pushing her problems to the back of her mind, Janet rushed back to meet Donald. He was sat at the bar, grinning at her with his shiny white teeth. He pulled out a stool for Janet.

"Oh … you meant here?" Janet asked.

"Sure. Unless you want to go some where else?" Donald asked.

"No, no, here's fine" Janet smiled.

"Can I get you a drink?" Donald offered.

"I'll have a martini, thanks" Janet replied.

"You're my kind of woman" Donald replied, winking.

The smartly dressed bar tender fixed Janet a martini, complete with an olive on a toothpick, and slid it across the bar to her. She gratefully took a sip.

"You look ravishing" Donald commented. Janet blushed.

"Oh this? This is just something I threw on," She shrugged.

"That little black dress…" Donald said wistfully, looking Janet up and down. Janet quickly crossed her legs and cleared her throat.

"So … is this a business drink?" She asked.

"Oh no, just a friendly affair" Donald said.

"Not a date then?" Janet said nervously with a tinkling laugh.

"If you want it to be…" Donald said seductively.

They chatted all night it seemed, more drinks being slid across the bar. Until finally Janet took a last sip and stood up, slightly tipsy. Donald jumped up and clutched her arm, keeping her steady in her heels.

"I must go, beauty sleep and all" She announced.

"Of course. I'll call you a cab" Donald said, flipping his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Aren't you kind. Thanks for tonight" Janet said when the cab turned up.

"Its been my pleasure, Miss Darling" Donald said, Janet giggled, "Are you sure you'll be okay going home on your own?"

"Of course, what could happen?" Janet laughed.

Donald gave Janet a quick peck on the cheek, they exchanged numbers and then Janet climbed into the cab. She was blissfully happy. Her career was doing fantastically well and now she had the admirer she had always wanted. As they pulled up outside her block of apartments, Janet thanked the driver, signed a quick autography 'for the missus', and got out. She dug her key out of her tiny clutch bag and unlocked the door. She could hear footsteps behind her, she turned quickly.

Just in time to see a golden blur turn down the street. Was she being followed? Janet quickly opened the door and locked it again, triple checking it. Then she skipped up the stairs to her second floor apartment.

The apartment was decorated in a black and white theme, highly stylish. Janet loved it like that. She made herself a quick drink of hot chocolate and got changed into a silky pink nightgown. She decided to see what was on TV; she wasn't even close to being tired yet. She was just settling down as her faverioute sitcom show started, reclining on a white leather sofa, when the phone rang.

Who could be phoning at this time of night? Janet guessed, but she hoped she was wrong. She nervously crossed the room, she cleared her throat and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hi, can I speak to Janet Majors?" A high-pitched familiar female voice asked.

"Speaking, and its Janet Weiss" Janet replied.

"Oh so you never got married? How unfortunate" The voice said.

"Erm, can I ask who's speaking please?" Janet asked, as if she didn't know.

"Its me, Columbia" The voice replied.

"I thought so … but I thought you were dead?" Janet cried.

"It's a long story. Can we meet up?" Columbia asked.

"If you want … but I am quite busy nowadays," Janet said, tossing back her curled hair and smoothing it down with a manicured hand.

"Yes I know, I've seen you performing" Columba said, with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"But I should be free tomorrow lunch time. If that's any use to you?" Janet asked.

"Oh yes, I have all the time in the world" Columbia laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Janet asked.

"I told you, it's a long story. I'll tell you every tomorrow. Shall we say one o'clock at The Ivy? That restaurant not far from where you live at Denton Elm Apartments…" Columbia said.

Was she giving her all this extra information just to freak her out? Janet didn't really want to meet up with this unwelcome person from the past, but she had arranged it all now.

"Okay, I'll see you there" Janet agreed.

"Good night, Janet. Sweet dreams" Columbia said, then the line went dead.

--

What do you think? I won't be uploading any more until I get some reviews! :)


	2. Columbia

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

Janet put the phone down and switched off the TV. She threw the remains of her hot chocolate down the sink. What had she done? The return of Columbia could ruin her new life. People would find out about her past. She hadn't gone through six months of therapy and a year worth prescription of tablets for nothing. She climbed into bed and wrapped the clean white duvet around her.

Brad had left just two years before. They had tried to repair their relationship, but it wasn't working out. Brad seemed to take longer to get over what had happened and had many mental breakdowns. It was only when Janet first got her job as a singer she ended their relationship. Brad was too needy and dependent on her, thinking every person he met in the street wanted to dress him up in fishnets and force him to sing.

The morning came after a troubled sleep. The sun was shining through the window; the sky was a perfect cloudless mint blue. Even birds tweeted on the Elm trees outside Janet's bedroom window. Everything was perfect.

Janet fixed herself a smoothie, too nervous to eat. She took a shower and then explored her vast wardrobe in search for something to wear. She wanted to show Columbia that she wasn't the old good girl Janet Weiss she was before. She chose a short white skirt; a low cut pink blouse and white heels. She hoped that Columbia wouldn't don her hat and tails; she didn't want to attract any attention.

At twelve thirty Janet left her apartment. Her car was in for repair at the garage, so she walked the three blocks to The Ivy. It was a sunny day and everyone in the street smiled at Janet as she passed. One old couple came running up to her, telling her how they had enjoyed her performance last night and asking for an autograph. Janet managed to kid herself that it was just a perfectly normal day, until she turned the corner and saw who was sat on one of the outside tables at The Ivy.

"Janet!" Columbia cried, standing up. Thankfully she was just wearing a blue jumper that hung at her shoulders with a star motif and plain denim jeans.

"Columbia…" Janet said, trying to look enthusiastic.

"Sit down" Columbia said, pulling out a chair.

"Thanks. You're looking well" Janet commented as she took a seat.

"You're not looking too bad yourself" Columbia said. She whistled for a waiter, Janet cringed; The Ivy wasn't the sort of place where you did that.

"Can I just have a glass of water and a ham sandwich please? I'm not too hungry" Janet said to the waiter.

"'l don't want anything, I don't need to eat" Columbia said when the waiter turned to her. Janet looked confused but waited until the waiter had gone until she spoke.

"What do you mean you don't knew to eat? Everyone has to eat! Whats going on Columbia? How are you alive? What do you want?" Janet asked.

"Which question do you want me to answer first?" Columbia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just explain" Janet sighed.

"When Riff Raff zapped me that night, I died. Before they took off they threw all the dead bodies out of the house, but that was after you had gone. Dr. Scott decided to sneak back the next day and when he saw Frank, Rocky and me, he put us in his car and took us back to his house. He never liked Frank and didn't see Rocky as too special, so he brought me back to life instead" Columbia explained.

"That's impossible!" Janet gasped. Columbia smiled.

"I know, but he did it. Of course I freaked out, threw a chair across the room and nearly killed him! But after a cup of strong tea and a lot of explaining, I was fine. He told me to go and find a new life for myself, so I did. I always wanted to track down you and Brad, but I left it. But the curiosity was killing me. Then I heard you sang at Farley's so I knew I just had to and watch you perform. High pitched as always," Columbia said, "Toucha toucha toucha touch me! I wanna be dirty!" Columbia mimicked.

"Shut up!" Janet snapped, going pink, "And what about the no eating thing?"

"I have eternal life" Columbia replied, as simply as though she had been telling Janet the weather report.

"But won't people wonder why you aren't aging? Why you've been around so long?" Janet persisted.

"Maybe … but what are they gonna do?" Columbia shrugged, "Imagine how fun my life can! I can do anything I want, I'll be alive forever to do it and nothing will kill me. Might get a bit boring though…"

Janet couldn't believe how simple Columbia was acting about things. She couldn't get her mind around it all. She thought these people were long gone … but they were back, and by the looks of it Columbia would be around until the day Janet died, and long after that.

"What about Margaret and Richard?" Janet asked.

"Who?" Columbia said, "Oh you mean Magenta and Riff Raff!"

"Yes, I've never been too good with names" Janet confessed.

"Well I haven't seen them since Riff zapped me. They're all the way up there, in space on their beloved planet" Columbia said, staring into the sky as if she could see her old 'friends'.

"Oh, that's nice" Janet said, looking up too.

"So that's it really" Columbia shrugged, "Your turn to start speaking now. What happened with you and Brad?"

"It wasn't working out, I left him" Janet said, starting to pleat the cream tablecloth. Columbia knew it was a subject Janet wasn't comfortable speaking about but she went on.

"That's shame. Where is he now?" Columbia asked.

"Who knows? I don't really care to be honest" Janet tossed her hair, "I have a new man on the scene, it appears"

"Oh! Who?" Columbia looked around as if Janet's 'new man' was sat at a distant table.

"The manager of the club I sing at, Donald Dunk" Janet said.

"Donald Dunk! Oh God!" Columbia cackled with laughter.

"And what was the last relationship you were in?" Janet said bitchily.

"The only guys for me were Eddie and Frank, they're dead now" Columbia said sadly. Janet suddenly felt bad.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Anywhere I can … still a groupie, that's me" Columbia sighed.

Janet looked at Columbia. She could be a valued person in her life, with her not being able to die and all. Maybe she was sick of tagging along with people and feeling like a burden? The apartment was quite big; there was a small guest bedroom. Janet could help her out…

"Why don't you stay with me for a while? Until you get back on your feet I mean" Janet offered.

"Wow! Really? Are you being serious?" Columbia gasped.

"Of course, why not?" Janet smiled.

Columbia broke down into noisy high-pitched tears. She buried her face into the tablecloth, smearing her black eye liner all over it. Janet reached over and gingerly patted her shoulder, trying to calm her down. People were staring.

"Oh Janet! No ones ever been that nice to me. I grew up in a care home you know? My parents never wanted me. I have a sister but I don't even know her. She wouldn't care about me even if we found each other," Columbia sobbed.

"Its okay. Where are your all your belongings?" Janet asked.

"Belongings? Ha, I should be so lucky! All I have are the clothes I'm sitting in," Columbia said, picking at her tattered jacket.

"I suppose we could do some shopping" Janet sighed.

"Aw thanks Jan! You really are too kind" Columbia said.

Janet flinched; she hated nicknames. She quickly paid for her lunch and the two left the café.


	3. Dr Scott and Conchita

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

Living with Columbia was no picnic. She talked non-stop, at a speed Janet couldn't keep up with. She tapped danced and sung when she was bored. She cried loudly if the slightest referance to Eddie or Frank came up. She never tided up after herself, leaving her mess all over the apartment, clearly still not used to not having Magenta around. She was lazy and so didn't have a job, not helping out to pay the bills. She begged to come along to every show Janet did, coming back stage and annoying the other performers. She even tried to get her own spot performing, eagerly auditioning for Donald on the stage.

"Okay okay sweetheart! You can stop now!" Donald shouted as Columbia's high pitched singing voice caused serval glasses to tremble and her stomping around was threatening to break a whole in the stage.

"How did I do? Have a I got the job?" Columbia asked.

"Well ... you're certainly talented, put it that way" Donald said.

"And?" Columbia pressed on.

"You're not really what we're looking for" Donald said.

"And?" Columbia repeated, clearly not understanding.

"Columbia he means you didn't get the job!" Janet cried exasperated.

"Oh ... but why?" Columbia asked.

"You're not out style. Try kids parties, eh?" Donald suggested.

Columbia stomped her tap shoe lad foot and clutched her hair. She screamed, causing everyone to jump. Janet quickly walked onto the stage and dragged her away.

"You're embarassing your self!" She hissed.

"But did you hear what he said to me? Kids parties! Ha, I'll show him..." Columbia muttered to herself, "What do you see in him Jan?"

"He's a nice guy, but back there he was doing his job. He can't help it. What do you expect from a serious business man?" Janet replied.

"Ah, well. There must be other clubs in town. Better ones even" Columbia shrugged, acting as though she hadn't just pulled a big tantrum.

"That's the spirit. I think Donald wants me to stay and have a drink with him for a bit. Why don't you go and look around for a job?" Janet encouraged.

"I'd much rather stay with you. I want to get to know this Donald, if he's such the nice guy you say he is" Columbia said.

Janet pulled a tight smile, unable to argue. Columbia trotted along as Janet made her way back over to Donald. He smiled as he saw her - until he saw Columbia at her side. Janet smiled, feeling awkward.

"I was wondering if you fancied a drink?" She offered.

"Sure ... same as last time?" Donald asked, Janet nodded, "And what about you Chloe?"

"Columbia! And something fizzy for me please" Columbia replied, taking a seat at the table.

"I'll be right back" Donald said as he went to retrieve the drinks.

"Try not to mention our past" Janet said when he was out of ear shot.

"Oh don't worry. Its all long gone" Columbia said, waving her hands behind her to gesture.

"Thanks. I just don't want anything to go wrong. I really like Donald" Janet explained.

"If you really like him then shouldn't he know about it all?" Columbia asked.

"No, definitely not" Janet disagreed, shaking her head firmly.

Donald returned, clutching a tray of drinks. He passed them around and took a seat.

"I'm sorry about having to reject you, Columbo" Donald appologised.

"Its Co-lum-bi-a" Columbia replied tightly.

"Thats what I said. Anyway, as long as you're okay with it all now?" Donald said.

"Tell me, Donald" Columbia said, skimming round the rim of her glass with her finger, "What do you think about transvestites?" She asked.

Janet nearly spat out her drink. Donald went bright red.

"Well, I-" Donald was cut off by Janet.

"Columbia!" She hissed. Columbia ignored her.

"And delivery boys?" She asked.

"They're-" Donald was cut off this time by Columbia.

"I dated a transvestite once, and a delivery boy. But they're dead - I had to eat one of them ya'know, Jan did too" Columbia said. Donald looked confused.

"What is she going on about?" He asked.

"She hasn't took her medication yet. Maybe we should get going..." Janet suggested. She quickly dragged Columbia out of her seat.

"Have you told him the story of how you realised you had a voice Jan? Its quite interesting really..." Columbia said.

Janet was surprised she didn't rip the girls arm off with the amount of force she took pulling her away. Columbia was insistent on carrying on with her stories, shouting them now as she was took further away from a bemused Donald. Janet threw her against the wall as soon as they got outside, not caring who was watching.

"I told you not to say anything! What do you think you're doing?" She yelled.

Columbia burst into tears. An embarrassed Janet hailed a cab and pushed Columbia inside, getting in after her. When she had calmed down, Columbia spoke.

"I don't know! I think I'm finally starting to go insane ... I just can't handle everything. Dr. Scott said there might be some side effects, he wanted me to stay on with him so he could keep an eye on me but I wanted to be free! I need help Janet" She said.

"We have to go to Dr. Scott's" Janet said.

"Everett Von Scott's place?" The taxi driver asked, suprising both his female passengers.

"Yes ... you know him?" Janet asked.

"Of course, he taught me you kn- hey! You're Janet Weiss!" The driver cried.

"I'm sorry I don't..." Janet said.

"Buddy Diamond? I was in your grade all the way through school since kindergarten! You and that Brad Majors were an item, so were your two pals Ralph Hapschatt and Betty Monroe. How you all doin'?" Buddy asked.

"Ralph and Betty were married, but I haven't spoke to them in a long while. Me and Brad ... we were engaged but we're seperated now" Janet explained.

"Ah that's a darn shame! You don't remember me do yer?" Buddy chuckled.

"No. But I'm sure I'll have some sort of memory later ... well here we are, thanks for the drive!" Janet quickly got out of the cab before Buddy could say anything else, or Columbia could start her stories again.

Infact Janet _did_remember Buddy Diamond. He was a revolting boy, the class clown from a family of hill billie's living in a trailer park. He had always chose Janet as his target for pranks; on graduation day he had messed with her speech, thinking it hilarious. He had also had a crush on Betty and hated Ralph, a good looking guy from a well off family. Janet hoped she would never take a ride in his cab again.

Dr. Scott's house was on the edge of the woods, almost out of Denton. Janet and Brad had meant to arrive at this destination just five years ago, instead they turned up at the old Frankenstine place where all the mayhem had started.

It was a nice house, like a lodge, made from stern grey bricks with clumps of tree's surrounding the area. Janet hesitantly walked up the neat path and knocked on the door. There was no reply after five minutes.

"Oh well, I'll guess we'll just have to turn back..." Janet sighed.

"Wait! His cars still in the drive, and there's smoke coming out of the chimney!" Columbia pointed out.

"How observant of you. And his curtains are shut ... do you think he's alright?" Janet wondered.

"Lets go see!" Columbia suggested, pulling down on the door handle and striding into the house as if it were her own.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Janet called. No reply.

The door to one of the rooms was open a few centimetre's. Sounds could be heard from inside and a light shone through the gap. Columbia had no problem opening that one either.

Dr. Scott was indeed inside, sat on a thread bare sofa. A young woman with long curled black hair and tanned skin was sat on his lap. They were evidently kissing. They turned to see who had interuped them.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott cried.

"Dr. Scott!" Janet cried back.

"Columbia!" The maid cried.

"Conchita!" Columbia gasped.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott cried.

"Dr. Scott!" Janet cried back.

"Columbia!" The maid cried.

"Conchita!" Columbia gasped.

"Janet!" Dr. Scott cried.

"Dr. Scott!" Janet cried back.

"Columbia!" The maid cried.

"Conchita!" Columbia gasped.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Scott shouted.

"Columbia! I thought I'd never see you again" Conchita exclaimed.

Standing up they saw she was dressed in a maids outfit, quite like Magenta's old uniform - only tidier and much more revealing. Janet looked between her and Columbia.

"How do you...?" She asked.

"Conchita tried out as maid for Frank when Magenta was ill once. She was only at the castle for three days though. I'd say we made quite good friends, eh Chita?" Columbia asked.

"I'm Dr. Scott's maid now" Conchita said.

"And his lover by the looks of it..." Janet said quietly.

"That is none of your business! What do you want?" Dr. Scott asked sternly.

"We think Columbia here is malfunctioning" Janet explained.

"I'll go and clean something..." Conchita mumbled, leaving the room.

"Yes, it was only a matter of time..." Dr. Scott said.

"What can you do?" Janet asked.

"Nothing" Dr. Scott shrugged plainly.

"There must be something!" Janet cried.

"No, there isn't. I've given up on my scientific research. Go to some body else with your problems!" Dr. Scott said, turning his back and pretending to be interested in his pocket watch.

"You can't give up on her! Who else is going to help?" Janet asked in despair.

"I'm sure I'll be okay..." Columbia said.

"Thanks for all your help - Dr. VON Scott!" Janet hissed.

She stormed from the house, Columbia tapping along behind her.

"We're walking back to the apartment. We're not risking another cab" Janet said.

At the apartment Janet started to call around for help. Columbia meanwhile switched on the TV and put her feet up with a bowl of cereal. She was certainly time warped. Janet was finally getting somewhere when a shriek from Columbia brought her rushing into the room, leaving the phone dangling from its wire on the kitchen wall.

"What? What is it?" Janet cried, looking around the room.

"Th-the..." Columbia couldn't seem to be able to get her words out, she pointed at the screen instead.

Janet sat and watched. It was the news channel, an odd choice for the cartoon loving Columbia. It showed a picture of Denton Woods, a replay of some event, even skimming past Dr. Scott's house. A beam suddenly flashed in a straight down as if from the heavens, then the area was obscured with smoke. When it cleared a huge house, a castle even, appeared - then disappeared into thin air again.

"Is that..." Janet whispered.

"It can't..." Columbia added.

"It is" Janet gasped.


	4. A House In The Woods

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

Twigs snapped beneath their feet as Janet and Columbia made their way through the woods. The sky was just starting to get dark.

"I'm tired! We've been walking for ages..." Columbia moaned.

"I'll know the place as soon as I-" Janet stopped and cried out as a spiky branch from a tree hit her in the face.

"Janet!" Columbia cried.

To her surprise, Janet was smiling; she had realised the tree she had just hit was the same one she had hit when walking to the castle with Brad.

"In the velvet darkness, of the blackest night ... burning bright, there's a guiding star ... no matter what or who you are ... THERE'S A LIGHT-" Janet sang.

"Wait!" Columbia interrupted, "Why you singing?" She asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Janet said. She shook her head and they walked on, "It must be close now!" Janet sighed.

"I can't-" Columbia was knocked backwards suddenly.

"What the..." Janet went to the same spot Columbia had been in, she reached out her hands.

"What are you doing?" Columbia gasped as she shook the dirt from her clothes.

"Its a force field! We've found the house!" Janet explained.

It was true; no matter how hard the two pushed their hands through the air, an invisible force permitted them from going any further.

"But what now?" Columbia asked.

"HELLO!" Janet called, "RIFF RAFF? MAGENTA?" She shouted.

There was silence. Then suddenly the house started to materialise in front of their very eyes. Columbia quickly hugged Janet. A skinny arm jumped out from behind the silently opened front door and pulled them both inside. The foyer was just as it had been that first November night, it was strange returning when the two had believed they would never see it again. As they stumbled inside the house disapeared again just as quickly as the first time.

"Riff Raff!" Columbia shrieked, jumping forth and wrapping yet another person in a bone cracking hug, as if he hadn't killed her at all in their last moments together.

"Yes yes get off me!" Riff Raff grumbled.

"Whats with the force field?" Columbia asked.

"Its to keep those damn nosey reporter's away..." Riff Raff explained.

"Oh" Columbia shrugged, she kicked her tap shoes into the corner of the foyer where some other shoes lay. Riff Raff scowled at her, "Sorry, I still think of it as my home" Columbia explained, re-aranging her shoes into a neat pile.

"Janet you look ... different" Riff Raff commented with a struggle.

"Of course" Janet agreed.

"Riff darling? Vhats going on?" A familar voice asked. Magenta joined the room, "Voo two!" She gasped.

"Oh Mags isn't it great?!" Columbia cried.

"NO! No zits not great! What are voo doing? You're dead! Riff vhats going on 'ere?" Magenta asked, turning to her brother with eyes expecting an answer.

"They knew we were here, I couldn't leave them outside! A reporter might have caught on" Riff Raff explained.

"And now zhey can't go _outside_!" Magenta said furiously.

"Why aren't you happy to see us back Mags?" Columbia asked.

"Because ... we vere biding our time. Zhere's a reason we are back - voo, Janet" Magenta said.

"ME?" Janet cried.

"Ves, voo have somezing we need" Magenta started to walk closer to Janet, Riff Raff following suit. Janet shrank against the wall, trying to blend in with the paper.

"What do you want?" She asked in a frightened that was voice barely above a whisper.

"Your son. Frank-N-Furter's son!" Riff Raff said.

Columbia burst into peals of laughter, making them all turn to look at her.

"Janet doesn't have a _son_! Especially not Frank's son!" She explained.

Janet sighed and sat down on a sofa.

"No, they're right. I _do_ have a son" She sighed, "Brad has him. When we split up I gave Charlie to him, it was for the best - with me having such a demanding job and all. I knew it was Frank's but I made out it was Brad's. Why do you want him?" Janet asked, looking at the two incestuous aliens.

"Frank was Prince of Transylvania. Now his mother, the old queen, has died the heir to the throne is any child of his. We knew you had a son to him, and we've come to take him back with us to Transylvania as soon as we can" Riff Raff replied.

"But he's barely six years old! You can't take him back to some strange planet to rule. How are you going to just take him? They'll be a search!" Janet cried.

"Ves, but zhey won't come to outer space vill zhey?" Magenta reminded her.

"If you gave him to Brad you can't want him, so we figured you wouldn't mind..." Riff Raff said.

"No! I do mind! Of course I do. You can't have him" Janet shouted. Magenta sighed.

"Don't make us have to do do zis ze hard vay" She pleaded, though looking as though doing things the 'hard way' wouldn't bother her at all.

"Whats the hard way?" Janet croaked.

A few minutes later she and Columbia were chained to the lab wall. Riff Raff paced the floor infront of them, holding a whip.

"You wouldn't!" Janet hissed.

"Believe me, I would. Just tell us where we can find Brad Majors and your son!" Riff Raff demanded.

"I'm not letting you take him!" Janet repeated.

"We have no choice. He is the official heir to the Transylvanian throne!" Riff Raff said.

"Just whip zem Riff, we'll get zit out of zem one way or another" Magenta sighed.

Riff Raff threw back his arm and was about to bring the whip crashing forward when Janet cried out.

"Okay! I'll tell you!" She yelled, "Just un-chain me from this wall!" She ordered.

"We're glad for your cooperation" Riff Raff said as he untied Janet and then Columbia.

"He lives two towns away, in Grenton" Janet revealed.

"Zhere not very imaginative vith ze names are zhey?" Magenta chorlted.

"Magenta prepare the transit beam, its time we payed Brad Majors a visit..." Riff Raff said with an evil smile.

--

Short chapter I know, but I couldn't find a way to pan it out...


	5. Charlie, Brad and Pure Anti Matter

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

Luckily there was a big woods in Grenton, too. The house landed and they quickly ran out. Riff Raff scanned the woods.

"Its safe" He declared.

"Not with you two dressed like that, it isn't!" Columbia said, referring to the strange space suits and hair styles Riff Raff and Magenta were donning.

"Zhere's nothzing we can do about zat. Just lead us to ze house!" Magenta grumbled.

Janet knew precisely where Brad lived. She had only ever visited once before, but the memory was engraved into her mind. She didn't know what to expect of Charlie; the last time she had seen him he was a bundle of skin and bones with a mop of curly black hair, unable to speak or walk. Now he would be leaving his toddler years. They stopped outside a fairly ordinary house in an identical looking street.

"This is the place?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yes" Janet nodded.

"Me, Riff Raff and Columbia vill stay out 'ere. Voo go in and get ze child - oh, and you'll be needing zis!" Magenta said, passing Janet a sachet containing white powder.

"What for?" Janet asked.

"Mix zit into a drink and give zit to Brad, it vill knock him out for two hours zat ze most. More than enough time for us to get avay" Magenta explained.

"Drug him?" Janet gasped.

"Just go and do it!" Riff Raff snapped.

Janet nervously pocketed the powder and walked up the path. She knocked on the plain white door, her stomach winding its self up into knots. The door opened and a small boy was stood behind it. He had a near afro of black hair.

"Yes?" He asked. He sounded just as Janet had imagined Frank would sound at that age.

"Hello Charlie. Is your Daddy in?" Janet asked. She didn't want to give away that she was his mother.

"Of course. Come in!" Charlie willingly stood aside to let his mother into the house.

"Are you not aware of strangers? I could be anybody you know" Janet warned as she side stepped into the house, aware that the others were watching her every move. Charlie shrugged.

"Everyone in this town is nice. There's nothing to be afraid of" He explained.

"That's good to know but you should be more careful..." Janet stopped talking; Brad had came into the hall to see who had come in.

"Janet!" He gasped.

"Hello Brad" Janet said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Brad asked.

"I wanted to see my son" Janet shrugged, "Any chance of a coffee? I've come quite a long way" She asked.

"Fine, follow me..." Brad lead Janet into a small and neat sitting room.

"Nice to see the house looking well kept" Janet commented.

"What did you think it would be? A dump?" Brad asked, as though offended.

"No! I was just..." Janet trailed off.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm-" Janet was cut off by Brad.

"Charlie this is your mother" He announced.

"Mommy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes sweet heart, and I've missed you so!" Janet stooped and hugged her son.

"I'll go and get that coffee" Brad said.

Janet sat down on the floral sofa and watched her son play. He never left her thoughts but she told herself she would never go to visit him; if she did then he would know her and be in her life. She didn't want that. Brad returned quite suddenly with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Janet.

"Mommy I want some juice!" Charlie announced.

"Go and play with your teddy, Charlie. Me and mommy are talking!" Brad said.

"I don't like my stupid teddy!" Charlie shouted.

"When Charlie said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no good kid. But when he threatened your life with a switch blade knife..." Janet sang.

"What a guy" Brad said.

"Makes you cry" Janet added.

"And I did" Brad sighed, then he suddenly became quite tearful, "He's such a great little guy, Janet, I wish you could see that" He said.

Janet put her hand on his shoulder and Brad bowed his head, looking away. Seizing her chance, Janet sprinkled the drugs into his coffee. When he looked at her again she was done. Janet smiled.

"Drink up!" She said, taking a large sip of her drink.

Brad took an even bigger gulp of his coffee. He opened his mouth to say something, but slumped against the wall and fell asleep. The drugs had knocked him out instantly.

"Daddy!" Charlie screamed.

"Ssh! Daddy's just sleeping ... why don't we go out for a bit and leave him to sleep?" Janet suggested, putting her cup down and reaching for the frightened little boy.

"Get off me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Charlie yelled.

"Vhats going on in zhere?" Magenta asked Riff Raff. The two and Columbia were stood at the window.

"They were singing ... she's managed to drug him ... she's trying to get the child ... he's fighting her off..." Riff Raff said.

"Right, we'll have to go in!" Magenta announced.

They moved quite quickly, bursting into the house and running into the living room like a swat team. Charlie screamed even louder.

"ALIENS!" He cried.

"He'll attract ze neighbours! Grab him!" Magenta hissed, looking nervously out of the window.

"I can't!" Janet said as she struggled to hold a kicking and screaming Charlie.

"Oh for Goddess..." Magenta cried.

She strode forward and slapped her hand over the boys mouth. She threw him over her shoulder, ignoring his kicks. Janet gasped.

"Magenta! How can you handle him in such a way?" She asked.

"Zits worked hasn't zit? Lets just get back to ze house..." Magenta said.

Riff Raff took Brad's car keys from the hook and they bundled into the car. It was a short drive to the woods. Charlie had wore himself out and was quietly sobbing by the time they returned to the house. Janet sat him down on her knee in the foyer and held him to her, kissing his curls.

"Its okay darling..." She whispered.

"Who are you all? What do you want? Where's Daddy? Where's anybody..." Charlie sobbed. Janet looked up desperately at her three companions.

"What are we going to do? He's terrified! Lets just take him back" She begged.

"We told voo before: we need ze child! If voo don't want to be part of zis then leave now, he's quite safe vith us..." Magenta said, she reached out and stroked Charlie's arm.

"D-don't touch me!" Charlie warned. Magenta simply laughed.

"When are we going to Transylvania?" Columbia asked eagerly.

"Magenta, Janet, Charlie and I are going to Transylvania ... you however are not" Riff Raff replied.

"Why? I want to go!" Columbia said.

"I'm sorry - again - for what I'm about to do Columbia ... I do hope you forgive me" Riff Raff stepped forward.

He pulled from his belt the ray gun he had killed Columbia with the last time they had met. Magenta laughed. Janet froze. Charlie stopped crying. With a flick of his finger a red beam jetted out from the gun and zapped Columbia in the centre of her chest. It had no effect. Riff Raff frowned and tried again. It was Columbia's turn to laugh.

"I have eternal life!" She explained, "I can never die!"

"Vhat? Zat zis impossible!" Magenta gasped.

"Not for me it isn't. So you can't get rid of ... I guess I'll be coming along with you guys after all!" Columbia smiled.

Riff Raff let out an angry yell and threw the gun across the room. Magenta rushed to calm him down.

"Now, now my darling ... zhere zis other vays we can get rid of her!" She reasured him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Columbia asked smugly.

"Just push voo out of ze house of course" Magenta said.

"Wait!" Janet begged, "Let her come! She could be useful. I'll make it perfectly clear: I don't trust either of you. Let her come along or I refuse to follow through with your plans!"

"Ha, as we shown you before, there are ways of making you" Riff Raff said.

"You can whip me into tatters" Janet said.

"We'll just kill you. We don't need you to come along either, you were simply going to look after the child during our trip. We were going to kill you when we got to Transylvania anyway, and leave your corpse floating in mid space ... should make a great news story when they find you" Riff Raff said.

"You crooks! I was right to never have trusted you!" Janet cried.

"Now now Janet, zhere's no need for tears! We could never have let voo come back 'ere once we had left, voo know too much" Magenta said.

Columbia suddenly dived across the floor, reaching for the gun. Riff Raff jumped on her. The weapon was clutched in both of their hands and they both fought to snatch it away from the other.

"Let-it-go!" Riff Raff panted.

"Never!" Columbia snarled.

Riff Raff wrapped his fingers around the trigger.

"If you don't let go I'll pull the trigger! I don't care who gets hurt" He warned.

"Do it!" Columbia dared.

Riff Raff glared at her. He pressed his fingers hard on the trigger. The beam flew into the air. There was a noise as it hit something, followed by a blood curdling scream. Everyone turned to see who had been hit.


	6. Nothing We Can Do

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

"MAGENTA!" Riff Raff roared.

Magenta was lay on the floor. Her skin was much paler than usual, her eyes closed. She looked calm and peaceful, as if she were merely sleeping. Riff Raff dropped the gun and crawled across the floor, sobbing. He held his sister's body in his arms.

"What have I done?" He screamed.

"Oh no..." Columbia said softly.

"Don't look Charlie!" Janet whispered.

She pushed Charlie deeper into her chest. She closed her eyes and tears seeped from beneath her eye lids. Columbia was silent, holding the sinister weapon in her hands and looking at it as if she had been the one to pull the trigger. Riff Raff was sobbing and hugging Magenta to him; kissing her face and stroking her hair.

"No, please no ... not Magenta ... not my beautiful sister..." He whispered.

"Riff Raff she's ... she's..." Janet couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Dead" Columbia finished.

"No! She can't be!" Riff Raff cried.

"You said you didn't care who the ray hit ... and now look what you've done..." Columbia said.

"Columbia" Janet warned.

"Killed her ... your own flesh and blood ... the love of your life..." Columbia went on.

"Columbia shut up!" Janet shouted.

"Its all your fault! You should of gave the gun over to me! You shouldn't have put up a fight!" Riff Raff said, his face shining with tears.

"No. Its all _your_ fault. _You_ should of gave the gun over to _me_. _You_ shouldn't have put up a fight. _You killed her_" Columbia corrected him.

"Its okay my darling, we'll bring you back" Riff Raff promised to Magenta, "There is a way" He said, looking around the room at the faces staring at him.

"Dr. Scott brought Columbia back..." Janet said.

"He's given up science now, remember? Besides he said he could only ever bring back just _one_ person. Me" Columbia said.

"We'll give up your life for hers if we have to" Riff Raff spat.

"You can't kill me" Columbia reminded him.

"Careful Riff Raff, Magenta wouldn't have wanted you to do anything rash!" Janet said quickly.

"She wouldn't have wanted to be _dead_ either" Riff Raff said.

"Okay then. Columbia if you're not going to be helpful just shut up!" Janet said, she turned to Riff Raff, "Get Magenta back into the car, we can at least try to get Dr. Scott to do something. Columbia you stay here with Charlie" Janet instructed.

"I'm not staying with her! I'm not staying with any of you!" Charlie said.

"No darling, you have to. Magenta's very sick and we have to help her. Please just stay here!" Janet said.

"What makes you think I want to help anyway?" Columbia asked.

"You'll help if you like it or not!" Janet said.

Usually Columbia would have been devastated by the death of her 'best freind', and would have been rushing around screaming and trying to find help. Janet knew she was 'malfunctioning' again and hoped it would pass. She also hoped she could leave Charlie alone with her when she was like this.

Riff Raff carefully carried Magenta to the car and Janet offered to drive. They were silent as they drove to Dr. Scott's house.

"Thanks for trying to help" Riff Raff said eventually.

"Its okay" Janet said.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way with your boy. We had orders you see, and if we don't follow them then we could be killed ... well I could be, there's nothing they could do to Magenta now" Riff Raff said, tears running down his face again.

"Were you really going to leave me dead in space?" Janet asked.

Riff Raff looked down, ashamed, and sighed. He nodded.

"Yes. We never really liked you, but I know you're not a bad person now" Riff Raff shrugged.

"I still don't trust you by the way. I'm only doing this because I can't leave her dead" Janet said.

"I know. And thanks again" Riff Raff said.

"Are you often involved with Transylvania's royal family?" Janet asked.

"Yes, always. I'm a General and Magenta some times did some cleaning for the family. We were on a mission with Frank when we first met you. He wanted to make some people because of Transylvania's dying population, and we were ordered to accompany him. Incest isn't illegal where we come from because its another way of adding to the people, that's why me and Magenta were never afraid of showing our love for each other; we were used to it being no problem" Riff Raff explained.

"I still can't believe that you're aliens. There's still a lot I can't believe. But I know its all true ... that's the bit I can't get my head around" Janet sighed.

"Is this his house?" Riff Raff asked, for Janet had stopped the car.

"Yep. Come on" Janet got out the car.

Riff Raff carried Magenta again up the path and Janet knocked. Conchita answered.

"Oh, its you" She said coldly.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I need Dr. Scott's help" Janet pleaded.

"Ha! That's rich. I don't believe Everett should even wish to speak to you" Conchita said, glaring and tossing her hair.

"My friend is dead and I know that Dr. Scott brough Columbia back to life when she died. I was wondering if he could do it again" Janet stepped back to reveal Riff Raff.

"Please let us see him" Riff Raff begged. Conchita sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't think he will want to see you, let alone help you" She said, but letting them into the house.

"Thank you" Janet said.

"Everett! Everett you have visitors!" Conchita called.

"Whom?" Dr. Scott called back from the living room.

"Here..." Conchita swung open the door to show her master his guests.

"Go away!" Dr. Scott said the instant he saw who it was.

"Please Dr. Scott..." Janet told him what she had told Conchita.

"Look" Riff Raff laid Magenta on the table.

"I have completely given up science! I told you that. You also know that I could only bring one person back to life, and that was Columbia" Dr. Scott said.

"A wasted effort if you ask me" Riff Raff said bitterly.

"I'm so very sorry. I wish I could help you but there is no way I can" Dr. Scott said gravely.

"I spared you life!" Riff Raff reminded him.

"I know but I won't repeat what I just said, Riff Raff. You will have to find help else where" Dr. Scott said.

"Where else is there?" Janet said.

"No Janet, he's made himself clear" Riff Raff said.

"I'm glad you understand" Dr. Scott said.

"Magenta will just have to stay dead, cold, alone..." Riff Raff lifted his beloved sister back into his arms.

"If there ever is a way - which I highly doubt - I will make sure to call you" Dr. Scott promised.

"If you have a way of communicating with me on another planet, then I look forward to your call" Riff Raff said. He left and Janet came running after him.

"Isn't there a way on your planet?" She asked.

"No. Being a scientist was banned long ago when Frank found a hobby for it. He didn't want anyone else to be better than him. Pathectic isn't it?" Riff Raff said.

"Lets go to your planet and give Magenta a proper seeing off. You do have funerals?" Janet promted as they got back into the car.

"Yes. But it will be very empty. Our family abandoned us when our parents died. That's how we came to be in under the Furter's employment, they took pity on us and gave us jobs. For that we promised to serve them forever. They shall be extremely angry that Magenta is dead" Riff Raff replied.

"You couldn't help that" Janet said softly.

"Of course I could of!" Riff Raff growled, "I killed her!"

They drove back to the house in grave silence. But when they returned to the spot and Riff Raff pressed the correct button on his belt, the house did not show up.


	7. All Gone

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show or Shock Treatment. I still only wish I did. It all belongs to Richard O'Brien. Except for things and characters I make up I guess**

--

They stood in the silence of the forest, staring at where the house should of appeared. Riff Raff jabbed at the button on his belt again and again.

"Why isn't it..." He trailed off, mumbling.

"Oh my God, Charlie! Where is he? Do you think he's safe?" Janet asked.

"Don't worry; I placed a tracking device on him before" Riff Raff explained.

"You _what_?" Janet cried.

Riff Raff ignored her. Instead he pressed yet another button on his belt. A beam of red light glowed out in a straight line.

"Whats that?" Janet asked.

"If we follow the beam it will lead us to Charlie" Riff Raff replied.

"But he could be anywhere!" Janet pointed out.

"The line is pretty thick, it he were far away it would be thin. All we can do is follow it" Riff Raff explained.

"Well okay..." Janet started to follow Riff Raff and the laser beam.

To their relief they didn't have to walk for long. They got to a certain place and the line simply disappeared.

"Where is he then?" Janet asked, looking around.

Riff Raff stuck his hands out and found the force field.

"COLUMBIA!" He yelled, "Open up this instant you stupid girl!"

"Don't insult her! She might not let us in if we do..." Janet warned.

"Oh she'll let us in alright" Riff Raff said, "COLUMBIA!" He roared again.

Then the house appeared and Columbia came out.

"Oh hey guys, any luck with Magenta?" She asked casually.

"Why the hell is the house over here?" Riff Raff demanded.

"I was fiddling around with some buttons and levers ... I must of pressed something" Columbia shrugged.

Staring at Columbia closely Janet noticed something; lines of blue light crackling all over her body.

"Columbia!" She shrieked.

"Oh all this? I think its something to do with the malfunctioning" Columbia said, flicking at the lights.

"I have to go back to the car and get Magenta" Riff Raff announced.

"You left her?" Janet asked.

"I had to, we couldn't carry her when we were finding the house could we? Don't mess with anything while I'm gone!" Riff Raff warned, then he turned and went back through the woods.

"Is Charlie okay?" Janet wondered as she followed Columbia inside.

"Oh yeah, I put the TV on for him" Columbia replied.

They went into one of the living rooms. Charlie was lay on the couch watching the TV. His eyes were drooped and a trail of slavia ran down his cheek from the corner of his mouth. Janet went over to him and lifted him onto her knee.

"Why don't you have a sleep sweetie?" She suggested.

"I'm not sleeping until I'm back with Daddy! I don't trust any of you" Charlie grumbled.

"But I'm your Mommy! I won't let anything happen to you" Janet promised.

"Whatever" Charlie mumbled, sliding off Janet's lap and going back to his previous position.

Janet left him and started to bustle around the kitchen. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Columbia sat on one of the counter tops, swinging her legs.

"I wonder when we're going to Transylvania?" She said.

"Who knows? Do you want something to ... oh yeah, you don't eat any more do you?" Janet said.

"Nope. You know I wish Riff Raff would see how useful I could be. I don't need any care really, and nothing can bring me to any harm" Columbia said longingly.

Columbia had always felt she didn't belong on Earth; she was too speacial and 'glittery'. She dreamt of the moon lit shores of Transylvania, though only being able to draw up a mental image of it through the brief descriptions she had encountered.

Janet sat at the table with a sandwiche and ate in silence. Rain started to fall, heavy and noisily. It spattered the windows and thundered like marbles on the roof. Then there was lightning, followed by thunder. Charlie came running into the kitchen.

"I don't like storms" He said.

"Come here baby" Janet offered, opening her arms.

Suprisingly Charlie jumped onto her knee and buried his face into her chest.

"Whats taking Riff so long? He left ages ago" Columbia said.

Right on cue there was a knock at the front door.

"That should be him" Columbia said, getting up and going to see.

A few moments later she came back, followed by Riff Raff and Magenta.

"I'll go and put Magenta in one of the bedrooms ... and I think I want to be alone with her for a few hours" Riff Raff announced.

"What about our trip?" Columbia asked eagerly.

"We'll leave when I'm ready" Riff Raff replied.

Columbia waited until he was gone, then she looked at Janet with gleaming eyes.

"Lets go!" She said.

"Go where?" Janet asked.

"To Transylvania! I know how to move the house. How hard can it be?" Columbia shrugged.

"He told you not to mess with anything" Janet reminded her.

"Yeah, he said when he was gone don't mess with anything. He's right up stairs now though" Columbia jumped off the side and started to make her way out.

"No Columbia" Janet said firmly, pulling her back, "Don't do anything stupid. You don't know where we might end up. Its too dangerous - you don't want us killed do you?" Janet said.

"Whats going on? Where are we going? No ones explained anything to me!" Charlie said.

"Okay then, I'll explain" Janet sighed, "Brad isn't your Daddy-" Janet started.

"Yes he is! Don't lie!" Charlie shouted.

"Now Charlie be quiet! He looked after you all these years so yes, I suppose he _is_ your Daddy. But he isn't the one who put you inside Mommy, do you understand?" Janet said.

"He's six Jan" Columbia said.

"Your real Daddy was a Prince - but from another planet. But he died a while back and now his Mommy has died, so you have to go and be the King. We're taking you to the planet Transylvania to rule" Janet explained.

"So I'm an alien? And I have to be a King?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, thats it" Janet nodded.

"I told you not to lie!" Charlie yelled, hitting Janet on the arm.

"I'm not lying!" Janet retorted.

"Stay away from me! And don't come near me until you're ready to take me back!" Charlie screamed, jumping to the ground and running off.

"Leave him Jan, he can't get out of the castle; he's quite safe" Columbia said as Janet got up.

"This is all such a mess! I never should of let you back in my life ... this never would of happened!" Janet said, putting her head in her hands.

"Riff Raff and Magenta were coming to get Charlie anyway. I'm just an extra" Columbia said.

"I'm going to Farley's. I haven't done a show in a while. Just look after Charlie okay?" Janet said.

"You're going to do a show?" Columbia repeated.

"Yes, I need to get out. Don't worry; I'm coming back" Janet promised.

She left the house and got back into the car before she could be stopped. She hoped Donald was at the club. She pulled up across the road from Farley's and skipped over.

"Janet! I haven't seen you for a while..." The stage manager said as she slipped back stage.

"I've just been busy, thats all. I was wondering if you want me to do a show?" Janet offered hopefully.

"The thing is ... we don't want you any more" Came the reply.

"What? Why?" Janet cried.

"Donald said you were getting old, he's want something new. Its nothing to do with me. I think you're a stunning girl..." His hands rubbed up Janet's arm.

"Get off me Rob! Where's Donald? I want to talk to him" Janet demanded.

"He's gone away for three days, some country club with some floosy" Rob replied.

"But I thought he liked me! I don't believe this..." Janet leant against the wall and closed her eyes.

Just one day she had been gone. It felt like millions had gone by. She felt Rob's hand on her arm again.

"Get off me Rob" She said, keeping her eyes closed.

"I know some other places you could do your show at" Rob offered.

"No, Farley's was the only place for me. I could of been famous" Janet started to wonder off.

She went back to the car and started to drive. She didn't know where exactly she would go, but she knew she had to go some where.

Then she remembered on place she go go. One place she could always go. _Home_.


End file.
